Chard Guard
Chard Guard jest trzecią rośliną uzyskiwaną w Frostbite Caves w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Odpycha on wszystkie zombie, które do niego podchodzą (na około 3-4 kratki). Jednakże, może to zrobić tylko trzy razy, tracąc jeden listek za każdym razem - po wyczerpaniu jego liści, staje się rośliną obronną, która może wchłonąć 30 ugryzień z zombie (37,5% zdrowia Wall-Nuta). Etymologia Chard Guard opiera się na buraku liściowym. Jego nazwa jest połączeniem wspomnianego "buraka" (Chard) i "strażnika" (Guard), odnosząc się do roli Chard Guarda jako rośliny obronnej. Opis w Suburan Almanacu Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Medicore Chard Guards are defensive blockers that can hurl zombies backwards. Special: hurls zombies back (x3) You might remember Chard Guard from his days in the WWF (that's World Wrestling Foliage). When he was in the ring - boy-oh-boy - he was something to behold! His moves! His style! His attitude! The crowd loved him. He was quite the star for a while there. Sure, those days are behind him. But if you watch carefully, when Chard Guard is fighting zombies, you'll see him use the wrestling move he made famous. The ol' Knock 'Em Dead maneuver - it gets 'em every time. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 75 Wytrzymałość: Podwyższona Ładowanie: Przeciętne Chard Guardy to rośliny obronne, mogące ciskać zombie tam, skąd przyszły. Umiejętność specjalna: ciska zombie do tyłu (x3) Może pamiętacie udział Chard Guarda w ŚZR (to Światowe Zapasy Roślin). Kiedy był na ringu - człowieku - był czymś do zapamiętania! Jego ruchy! Jego styl! Jego postawa! Publiczność go kochała. Był wtedy wielką gwiazdą. Oczywiście, te dni są już za nim. Ale jeśli będziesz uważnie obserwować, walkę Chard Guarda z zombie, zobaczysz jego doświadczenie. Manewr Ol 'Bęg' 'W Śmierć - robi go za każdym razem. Ulepszenia Plant Food Gdy Chard Guard otrzymuje Plant Food, naciąga wszystkie swoje liście do tyłu i rzuca z powrotem wszystkie zombie z górnych dolnych kratek, a także w obszarze 2x3 przed nim, zadając im 0.5 obrażeń. Kostiumy (Chińska wersja) Odpycha zombie dalej niż zwykle. Strategie W porównaniu do innych roślin obronnych, Chard Guard to wyjątkowa roślina, która polega na jego zdolności do odpychania zombie do tyłu. Z tego powodu, że działa wyjątkowo dobrze w newralgicznych punktach występujących we Frostbite Caves lub generowaych przez Sweet Potato i Garlic, gdzie nawet Tall-nut jest szybko zjadany przez zombie z wielu torów. Z drugiej strony, jego ograniczone możliwości odpychania oznaczają, że Chard Guard będą musiały być stale stawiane - oznacza to również, że nie jest możliwe stawianie roślin Chard Guard w kolumnach, podobnie jak inne ściany. Dobre połączeniem to Spikeweed lub Spikerock oraz kolumna Chard Guardów. Jeśli zombie dostaną się do Chard Guarda, są popychane z powrotem do kolumny Spikeweedów lub Spikerocków, zmuszając je do walk z nimi, które ponownie mogą nawet czterokrotnie zadać obrażenia od kolców. Blover może być również używany do natychmiastowego zdmuchiwania wrogów ciskanych przez Chard Guardy, choć wymaga to dokładnego wymierzenia czasu. W normalnych poziomach, Chard Guard jest skuteczny przeciwko kilku zombie, które mogą zmiażdżyć lub odepchnąć rośliny jak Gargantaury, Mecha Football Zombie i Punk Zombie, których wyrzuci, zanim mieli by okazję do ataku, pod warunkiem, że Chard Guard został obsadzony jako pierwszy. Chard Guardy mogą być również wykorzystywane na Pirate Seas, odbijając Swashbuckler Zombie i Pirate Imp do oceanu, gdzie czeka ich pewna śmierć. Chard Guardy nie powinny być wykorzystywane przeciwko MC Zom-B podczas Rap Jamu, gdyż atak mikrofonu MC Zom-B może mieć większy zasięg niż Chard Guarda i będzie go niszczyć natychmiast. Należy również unikać używania Chard Guarda przeciwko Explorer Zombie, ponieważ mogą one spalać go zanim jeszcze ten będzie miał szansę na atak. Dodatkowo nie mogą być sadzone na płytki obok Excavator Zombie by odsyłać ich z powrotem, a sadząc je z przodu, nawet jeśli są one uzbrojone, zostaną wyrzucone przez łopaty. Galeria Ciekawostki * World Wrestling Foliage to nawiązanie do World Wrestling Federation, które zostało zmienione na World Wresting Entertainment nad znakiem problemów z World Wide Fund for Nature, który uruchomił kilka zakupów w aplikacji w grach Electronic Arts, w tym SAP-Fling Restoration Bundle w aktualizacji 3.2., kiedy Chard Guard i Frostbite Caves zostały usunięte. * Chard Guard nie może zostać uderzony śnieżkami Hunter Zombiego, gdy jest uzbrojony. * Według napisów końcowych, Chard Guard został stworzony przez Liama Robinsona. en:Chard Guard ru:Мангольд-страж Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny defensywne Kategoria:Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Rośliny z Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z rodziny Reinforce-mint